pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Burgeoning Spiderwort
The Burgeoning Spiderwort is a plant in Pikmin 2 that produces the berries that are needed to make Ultra-spicy- and Ultra-bitter sprays. They are found in the Awakeing Wood, Perplexing Pool, and Wistful Wild areas. They do not grow in the Valley of Repose, for they cannot survive in the cold climate. Sometimes Ravenous Whiskerpillars appear in their vicinity, as well as some type of mold that shows up and keeps the plants from growing. This can be destroyed sufficiently quickly with a medium-large group of Pikmin. Most Burgeoning Spiderworts restock in berries 2-3 times each day, and usually right after all berries have been removed. Locations Awakening Wood There are two Spiderworts a short walk away from the landing site, which both produce red berries. In this area two Ravenous Whiskerpillars appear. They will climb up the stem and eat the berries, so attack them when they come out. They can't hurt your Pikmin, and the berries will grow back. A mold may also appear here. If it does, attack the bulbous structure with your Pikmin and it will eventually fall apart. There is one near the area where the Iridescent Flint Beetle is, but it does not appear until Day 11. It is on a ledge and only produces red berries. There is a final one near the entrance to the Bulblax Kingdom. To make reaching it easier, use blues to destroy the water gate behind the landing area. Have them attack the drain there and the water will disappear. Now you can walk up the slope here. Take a right next to the giant stump and you will have the berry-bearing plant in view (Pikmin will take the berries over the ledge so don't worry about their safety). It only produces purple berries. Perplexing Pool There are two near the treasure Gherkin Gate, both of which produce purple berries. A Fiery Blowhog and Swooping Snitchbug hang around here, as well as three Ravenous Whiskerpillars and the occasional mold. Beyond the entrance of the Citadel of Spiders, there is a plant stemming from the water, so only Blue Pikmin can attack it. Only red berries are produced from it. Wistful Wild As you near the path to the entrance of the Hole of Heroes, you will find a large field with the most known in one area: three of the specified plant. All of them produce both kinds of berries. There are three Whiskerpillars here and a mold will cover each individual plant. In fanon-games Pikmin:Redemption There is at least one in every area and there is a piklopedia entry for them. Pikmin Choronicles In Pikmin Choronicles, there is at least one Burgeoning Spiderwort in every level, which will drop a Ultra-Spicy dose. When used, the player the pikmin under their control will have a temporary speed and attack boost for about 15 seconds. Another drop will respawn from the plant every 30 seconds or so. Pikmin 3 (Flish addition) In Pikmin 3, Each Level has atleast one, but some don't appear until a certain day. the Spiderwort in the Frigid Peaks area is the only one to create Ultra Ghostly Berries. Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds The appear in areas where it's not too hot or cold and has fertile soil, like the Shimmering Lake, for example. Six appear in the the Garden, marking the most amount of Spiderworts in that appears one area for not just this game, but all the Fanon games. Some have one type of berry, others have various kinds (like the ones in the Wistful Wild in Pikmin 2). They are also accepted into the Piklopedia, just like Pikmin:Redemption. They also appear in the Peaceful Well on sublevel 1, but these plants are the only ones to appear underground in any cave. A pair of Burgeoning Spiderworts are found there, but wilt after each plant is used 5 times (they will regenerate if you visit the cave again). One produces Ultra-Spicy and Bitter berries, while the other produces Ultra-Scorching and Freezing berries. Pikmin:Doomed Time These are also in this game.The only difference is that the berries differ from area to area,for example Ultra-Spicy Spray Is only found in Landing site. PikSpore They appear in most areas. There are also two new colors of berry, the green berries and cyan berries. Altitude Springs *Two of them are found in the Watering Hole area. They both produce red berries. There are two Whiskerpillars that need to be dealt with. *There is one in the Jungle area, hidden by several plants. It produces only green berries. Volcanic Wastes *There are two inside a tree near the entrance to Petrified Arbor. They both produce red berries. There is only one Whiskerpillar here at first, but another one will appear after day ten. Cliffside Meadow *There are two on a flat-topped hill near the landing site. They both produce cyan berries. There are three Whiskerpillars to be dealt with. *There is one in a pool of water near the entrance to Bulborb Den. It produces red and purple berries. *There is one on a ledge sticking out of the big cliff. The Pikmin must construct a stick to get to it. It produces only purple berries. Frigid Mountain The spiderworts in this area are a different species, adapted to the harsh climate. Their stems are dark blue and they have purplish leaves. *There are three in the forest area. They all produce red, green and cyan berries. There are four Whiskerpillars to be defeated. *There's one in the small, watery area behind the landing site. The cold water makes only Cyan Pikmin able to get the berries. It produces only green berries. Foghorn Wetlands *There are two in a pool of mud near the landing site. They all produce green berries. There are three Whiskerpillars to be dealt with, and, after day 31, a Berry Bloyster will appear. *There's one near the entrance to Night Garden, covered in tall grass that makes it very hard to spot. It produces all types of berry. The Great Desert *Four grow in the grass and water near the entrance to Hidden Oasis. They produce purple berries. A Berry Bloyster lurks in the water, and will eat the berries if not killed. Darkness Plateau *There are four in a hidden area near the entrance to Nostalgia Pit. They produce all kinds of berry. There are six Whiskerpillars to contend with. Pikmin: The Winds of Light So far, two red ones appear in The Summoning Garden at the Spiderwort Garden Subarea, and one red and one purple in The Spring of Serenity near the Yellow Depths. Olimar's Notes Burgeoning Spiderwort Unknown Unknown Family What causes the seemingly parasitic molds to appear above these plants, I have no idea. And, as far as I know, the Burgeoning Spiderwort is the only plant capable of producing more than one type of fruit or berry. Pikmin X: Deep Freeze Burgeoning Spiderworts in this game produce four types of berries. Red is the most common, light blue appears occasionally, purple is uncommon and yellow is the rarest. These can be made into ultra-spicy spray, ultra-sour spray, ultra-bitter spray and ultra-sweet spray, respectively; all sprays in this game are activated by pressing up on the D-Pad, while pressing down switches through them. These plants show up in most areas. Unfamiliar Valley *A single plant bearing red berries close to the first crystal wall encountered. It is inaccessible until the return trip after obtaining Rock Pikmin. Roiling Springs *A patch of three plants, all with red berries, a bit away from the landing site. They need to grow over time and will attract Ravenous Whiskerpillars once they mature. *A single plant with purple berries in a hidden alcove near the entrance to the Basalt Tunnels. Red Pikmin are needed to reach it as it is blocked off by lava. *A single plant with yellow berries guarded by a Fiery Bulblax in a hidden room only accessible by Blue Pikmin. Woods of Occlusion *A patch of three plants with blue berries behind a rope wall. They are guarded by a Glacial Helmuck which will attempt to attack Pikmin while they harvest the berries. *Two plants bearing red berries located a decent distance away from each other in a foggy section. Take care to watch for the Mistmites lurking in the fog. Karst of Gales *Two plants bearing red berries on separate ledges in an outdoors room near a Decorated Cannon Beetle. Yellow Pikmin or Winged Pikmin are needed to reach it because it is placed too high for other Pikmin to reach. *Three plants with a combination of red and purple berries around the edges of the area with the Elder Mamutas. They are surrounded by thick foliage so they may be difficult to spot at first glance. Vengeful Thicket *Three plants with a combination of red and blue berries around the huge tree that leads to the Kingdom of Thorns. One of them is near the entrance but the other two are located in more precarious spots not instantly accessible. Whiskerpillars are also located near them. *A single plant bearing purple berries in a secret room near the Umbral Ridge, accessible by letting Moss Pikmin freeze some water, allowing leaders to walk into the room and access the Spiderwort. Defiled Grounds *Two plants with blue berries that appear in a large pool of polluted water, and will only mature if the water is purified by a filtration device. *Two plants bearing a mix of purple and yellow berries in a hidden room near the entrance to the Petroleum Pipeline; Burr Pikmin are needed to climb the wet vines leading up to the Spiderworts, but beware of the Aggregating Poofspore that lurks at the top. The Crater *A single plant bearing yellow berries in a hidden room accessible through a tunnel near the landing site. Category:Sprays and Nectar Category:PTWOL Enemies